1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a device for testing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a testing device and a testing method that is configured to generate various test patterns for testing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a storage capacity and operating speed of a semiconductor memory device are increased, a number of transistors that may be included in the semiconductor memory device is also increased. Thus, a possibility that a defect will occur in the semiconductor memory device is growing. Accordingly, it is important to detect and sort out such a defect. A device for testing a semiconductor device (hereinafter referred to as the ‘testing device’), which tests whether a manufactured semiconductor device, semiconductor chip, or semiconductor module has a defect are employed.